Fighter
The Swift One Loadout Constraints: 1-4 50mm HE-AP Chainguns, 2-4 ASGM-10 Missile Racks, 10-20 Hornet Low Yield Nuclear Mines OR 1 Fighter-yield Shiva tipped Missile. CANNOT HAVE A SLIP SPACE DRIVE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!!! Info: The most well know brand of Fighter is, without a doubt, the C709 Longsword-Class Interceptor. However, Fighters come in a array of sizes, shapes and colors. History of the Longsword: Introduced in the closing years of the twenty-fifth century, the Longsword was the long-awaited replacement for the venerable Rapier-class Fighter/Interceptor. Whereas the Rapier had originally been designed for the role of pure fleet defence, with a slim frame and reasonable amount of acceleration for its time, it was severely lacking in the endurance department. The far-larger Longsword on the other hand, not only exceeded the performance characteristics of its predecessor, but was graced with long-term endurance and a reasonable ordnance bay to boot. In addition to the original 110mm wing-root-mounted rotary cannons, a pair of ventrally positioned 120mm accelerators serve to increase the effective range of the Longsword even after the ordnance bays are emptied. While the accelerators have a significantly lower rate of fire than the rotary cannons, their superior velocity allows for engagements to take place out of range from both chemical weaponry and even at the edge of Covenant pulse laser effective range. This range advantage of the Longsword’s integral weaponry has allowed for the fighter to come out ahead of its Covenant counterpart even without onboard ordnance. With several racks of AGSMs loaded however, the Longsword is a formidable space-superiority craft. Longswords carry a crew of four - pilot, co-pilot, navigator, and engineer. Its interior contains crew quarters and supplies for extended missions. History of the Broadsword: The B824 Broadsword is the UNSC's latest space bomber. While it first came into service only a few years after the GA-TL1 Longsword Interceptor, initial production problems meant that it was nowhere near as widespread. Additionally, the UNSC's anti-rebel focus at the time meant that the obsolete Shortsword atmospheric bomber, which, while almost entirely useless in space, was significantly cheaper and did the job of bombing rebel forces on the ground just as well or better than the Broadsword did. It was only at the start of the Human-Covenant War that it was realised that a fully-functional space bomber would be required, and the Broadsword was put into major production with some difficulty, many of its components being rare and the remainder also being used in the Longsword Interceptor. This resulted in the Longsword being forced - due to the shortage of Broadswords - into the space strike role, one it was not ideal for. Heavy casualties resulted. Thankfully, however, as of the present, the production problems which plagued the Broadsword have been ironed out, and the flow of parts has resumed fully, allowing the Broadsword to begin to be issued en masse, starting with the UN's carriers and especially on the new Virtue-class CVAs, which have the appropriate launch tube modifications to more efficiently deploy Broadswords than the older model carriers. Unlike the atmospheric Shortsword, the Broadsword was designed from the ground up as an anti-starship bomber. Its primary anti-starship weapon is the 'LONG LANCE' nuclear torpedo, which it can carry up to three of on its mountings - two beneath the wings and one in a bay under the hull. The Broadsword is not designed to engage enemy fighters, though it carries a small rack of ASGMs for self-defence. Its other primary anti-starship armament are its two ARCHER missile batteries, which can give a Broadsword squadron the same missile firepower as even the best-armed of UNSC warships for one well-placed strike. However, use of any ordnance except for the 'LONG LANCE' is a highly risky manoeuvre, comparatively speaking, as the bomber must necessarily get within point-defence range to use its other weapons. Broadswords carry a crew of five - pilot, copilot, navigator, engineer, and weapons operator. Its interior is very similar to that of a Longsword, and, much like its interceptor cousin, contains crew quarters and supplies for extended missions. History of the Seraph: The Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighter is the Covenant’s only fighter we have encountered, and it is extremely capable of outmaneuvering the Longsword. On top of that, it has shields and the capability to deliver deadly pulse laser strafing runs en masse. Seraphs are most often seen in groups of ten and are best engaged at range, where their weapons and maneuvering are not effective. History of the Wight: A new addition to the Covenant Armada, the Type-32 Exoatmospheric Bomber is capable of ground bombardment, but is slow and defenseless. While unable to defend itself without an escort, the Plasma Charges that the Wights drop are deadly and can rip through light armor with ease. Alone they aren’t a problem, but if escorted it is probably best for the ground troops to find cover. 70451.jpg|The C709 Longsword Interceptor 830px-HaloReach_-_SeraphProfile.png|The Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter wightbomber.png|The Type-32 Exoatmospheric Bomber BroadSword3.jpg|The C710 Broadsword. Although it looks very similar to the Longsword, it is much more powerful. Category:Ship Classes